Je vous écoute
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: voila j'ai lu un OS basé sur ce que je vous propose, à vous de voir si vous voulez m'aider... ou non. merci à ceux qui essayerons
1. Chapter 1

J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous ! Imposez-moi de 3 à 10 mots à insérer naturellement dans un One Shot ainsi que un ou des personnage(s) obligatoire(s) ! Et si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aussi me dicter le ton de l'histoire (humour/romance…) une action obligatoire (ou plus) ou tout ce que vous voulez !  
Merci et probablement à bientôt

_**P.S : au jour où j'écrit ce...post scriptum... je suis sur le point de reprendre les cours. étant en internat pour ma première littéraire je ne pourrais pas étudier vos demande la semaine, mais uniquement le week-end et donc poster vos histoires aussi, cependant j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour écrire avec les heures d'étude obligatoire je pourrais donc étudier mes OS un peu plus. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de demander des histoires : je le ferais avec plaisir, même si mes post ne se ferons que le week-end. (de plus je pourrais probablement passer vérifier les commandes en allant au cdi [centre de documentation et d'information] de temps en temps ;p). Que la force des Avengers vous accompagne ! **_


	2. Douceur, pour Caroleanne

_**Douceur**_

_**Cet OS est dédié à Caroleanne qui m'a imposé : les personnages de Thor et Loki, une romance, une déclaration d'amour et un baiser. J'espère que ça te plaira et que ça correspondra à l'idée que tu te faisais en me postant ta review ! Enjoy**_

_**PDV : Loki**_

Ce Stark fait toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas ! Voilà qu'il part pour une de ses villas française pour la journée me laissant seul avec mon ''frère'' : Thor… Ça ne m'aurait pas complètement dérangé si un sentiment de malaise ne s'était pas installé depuis quelques jours entre nous.

La journée devait tout de même commencer, ouvrant mon placard pour prendre mes vêtements du jour je remarquais que mon soin pour cheveux longs, lisses et fragiles était presque vide, il faudrait que je demande à Natasha où elle l'avait eu afin de me procurer le même, ce soin était parfaitement adapté à ma chevelure fragilisée par l'atmosphère Midgardien. (NdA : Midgardien = Terrestre, il s'agit du vocabulaire utilisé dans les films Thor)

_**Pdv : externe**_

Loki se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il adorait passer un long moment à savourer le contacte de l'eau chaude. C'était ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait besoin de penser et ce jour-là plus qu'un autre il en avait besoin, Thor n'était pas vraiment son frère, ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais ils avaient été élevés ensembles ! Et Odin les Considéraient comme ses fils…

Le dieu du mensonge avait pris sa décision après plus de deux heures à se bruler la peau sous l'eau bouillante de la douche, il dirait tout à son frère le jour même, au risque de s'attirer son dédain. Bientôt il fut l'heure de manger, Thor et Loki étaient à table face à face, évitant de se croiser du regard. Loki avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait cru remarquer le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux. Thor aussi semblait réfléchir, Jane Foster était partie s'installer avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une exposition scientifique et Thor n'en avait pas été plus affecté que cela, il avait été un peu triste mais il s'était lui aussi visiblement désintéressé d'elle. Loki cherchait le meilleur moyen d'engager la conversation, le meilleur moyen de dire à son frère tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le repas était terminer et Thor nettoyait son marteau sur le canapé, ce fut le moment que Loki choisit pour parler à son frère, il s'avança et s'assit en tailleur devant lui

''Thor, il faut que je te parle''

''bien-sûr Loki, je t'écoute, sauf si tu veux me dire que tu veux quitter Midgard auquel cas je te réponds qu'il en est hors de question.''

''Non, ce n'est pas ça'' Il dégluti avec difficulté, sentant pour la première fois son cœur accélérer sous la panique '' Vois-tu, ce que je ressens pour toi, cette flamme qui est au fond de moi, tout cela est un grand et unique amour, qui ne cesse de grandir chaque jour. Thor, je t'aime.''

Le dieu du Tonnerre s'arrêta en plein mouvement et fixa ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur ceux d'un vert profond de Loki qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de rire. Il fronça les sourcils un moment et comprit que ce n'était pas l'un des nombreux mensonges qu'il avait pu proférer dans sa longue vie, il tendit la main et aida Loki à se lever, l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassa, longuement et tendrement. Loki enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Thor qui lui murmura

''J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore l'une de tes techniques pour prendre le trône d'Asgard''

Vexé, le dieu du mensonge lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans les côtes avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres du dieu du tonnerre, finalement il avait douté pour rien, il se sentait tellement bien.

FIN !

J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! Encore merci à Caroleanne pour m'avoir imposé ces quelques mots et à bientôt pour un autre OS !

_**P.S : le bouton review n'a jamais mangé personne jusqu'à ce jour et c'est gratuit d'utilisation (si , si ! j'vous jure !)**_


	3. Fraicheur, pour Kuro-nocturna

_**Fraicheur**_

_**Cet OS est dédié à Kuro-nocturna qui m'a imposé : Le personnage de Capitaine America ainsi que les mots : Tour Stark, Luge, Rampe et bouclier. J'espère que ça te plaira et que ça correspondra à l'idée que tu te faisais en me postant ta review ! Enjoy**_

La journée promettait d'être belle. Encore une fois. Steve en avait marre de ce beau temps ! On était en plein milieu de l'hiver et il faisait beau ! En plus la tour Stark était presque déserte, Loki était parti pour faire un tour du monde en disant qu'il tenait absolument à voir tout Midgard, il avait donc emmené avec lui Thor, Natasha et Hawkeye qui trouvaient l'idée séduisante. Banner quant à lui restait enfermer dans l'un des laboratoires que Tony avait mis à sa disposition et ce dernier, Tony Stark donc, restait lui aussi enfermer dans une pièce dont Steve ignorait l'utilité. Cela faisait une heure que le Capitaine America était allongé sur le canapé à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Quelque que chose, n'importe quoi ! Même une autre attaque extra-terrestre mortelle serait la bienvenue pour rompre l'ennui phénoménal qui rongeait Steve, finalement il avait eu tort de refuser de partir en voyage autour du monde avec les autres, il les imaginait parfaitement riant tous sur une plage allongés avec des glaces ou dans un musée frais regardant les œuvres d'un peintre un peu fou qui n'aurait aucune notion de la réalité. En fait ce voyage il l'avait refusé par fierté, la façon dont Loki lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux avait suggéré qu'il avait pitié de lui, Rogers avait donc réagit au quart de tour et s'était braqué contre ce dieu arrogant. Il était sur le point d'appeler Fury au S.H.I.E.L.D. pour lui dire qu'il serait prêt à tout, même à sauver des chatons coincés dans des arbres, pour sortir enfin de cette maudite tour surchauffée lorsque Stark était sorti de son repère en sifflant un chant de noël qui renfrogna encore Steve. C'est en dansant que Tony vint trouver le soldat, il était tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents et Steve dû lui donner une grande claque pour réussir enfin à le calmer

''Rogers ! Rogers ! Rogers ! J'ai inventé quelque chose qui devrait te mettre enfin de bonne humeur !''

''Quoi encore ? Un bouclier parapluie ?''

''Non ! Quelque chose de vraiment cool qui devrait plaire à tout le monde, Jarvis, met le en marche !''

L'I.A _**(NdA : j'ai longtemps réfléchi au sens de ces 2 lettres et une fois que j'ai compris, ça m'a paru être l'évidence même I.A = Intelligence Artificielle)**_ s'empressa de réagir à l'ordre de son créateur, un grand bruit se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que de le neige s'échappe des conduits d'aération, recouvrant toute la tour Stark à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le Capitaine America était resté figé, contemplant avec de grands yeux la couche blanche qui s'amassait à ses pieds, il se pencha et en prit une poignée comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Elle l'était. Il se jeta dedans sans hésiter en riant comme un enfant, très vite rejoint par Stark.

''Alors, ça te fait plaisir ?''

''Si ça me fait plaisir ?! Depuis le temps que j'attends un peu de froid !''

''Alors relève toi, parce que ce n'est pas fini !''

Curieux, le soldat suivi de près Tony qui le conduisit jusqu'à l'imposant escalier de la tour, comportant habituellement plus de 1700 marches alignées (les escaliers en spirales c'est dépassé il parait…) mais lorsqu'il y posa le regard, Steve Rogers laissa éclater sa joie : l'escalier était devenu une immense rampe de neige !

''J'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais faire de la luge ?''

''Avec quoi ?''

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le bouclier posé contre la rampe de l'escalier. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. La Capitaine s'en saisit, s'installa à l'intérieur et se propulsa dans un hurlement de joie dans la descente neigeuse offerte par son ami.

FIN !

_**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plu, moi je me suis bien amusée !**_

_**À toi lecteur venu par hasard ou par curiosité, je te dis que si tu le veux je prends toujours les commandes (par mp ou review) et j'espère que ce que j'écris ne massacre pas trop l'idée que tu as de l'univers d'Avengers !**_


	4. Ardeur, pour Aliena Wyvern

_**Ardeur**_

_**Cet OS est dédié à Aliena Wyvern qui m'a imposé : les personnages de Coulson et Loki dans un règlement de compte suite à la tentative de meurtre de Loki sur Coulson dans l'héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D. dans Avengers, Avengers qui doivent regarder la bagarre en mangeant du popcorn, le tout sur un thème humoristique. J'espère que ça te plaira et que ça correspondra à l'idée que tu te faisais en me postant ta review ! Enjoy**_

Loki était obligé de rester à la Tour Stark le temps que Thor négocie son retour sur Asgard, au grand déplaisir des Avengers qui y avaient tous élu domicile. C'était un début d'après-midi calme, la plupart des héros étaient sur les nerfs à cause de la présence non désirée de l'Asgardien, même s'ils préféraient le savoir ici que dans la nature, qui leur délivrait avec une subtile constance maintes menaces et insultes. Stark commençait à envisager très sérieusement de demander au S.H.I.E.L.D. de venir les délivrer de cet emmerdeur lorsque Jarvis les informa que l'agent Coulson était à la porte.

''Tu les as appelés finalement'' l'interpela Banner

''Non, j'ai appelé personne, je te jure il est venu tout seul.''

Stark le fit entrer (enfin, il demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir quoi…) et lui demanda le motif de sa présence

''Je viens pour parler au menteur. J'aurais besoin de lui parler… disons… seul à seul''

''Euh… ok très bien, tout le monde évacue la salle les enfants, aller tout le monde dehors !''

La totalité des Avengers présents était sortie, laissant l'agent survivant avec le dieu qui avait failli le tuer. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de lutte, quelques cris de douleurs et de nouveau une lutte. Stark entre ouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine. La lutte était toujours en cour lorsqu'il revint un énorme sceau de Popcorn au caramel sucré et qu'il entra dans la pièce, suivit des autres héros. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent les deux hommes se battre sans aucune élégance, les pronostics étaient lancés : Stark, Capitaine America et Natasha avaient pariés 30 dollars sur la victoire de Coulson et Banner et Hawkeye 50 sur celle de Loki.

''N'oubliez pas qu'il n'a pas son gadget du destin la, son bâton magique et il ne peut pas faire de magie, ils sont à égalité cette fois'' avait argumenté Stark.

Ils se battaient depuis un moment déjà lorsque Banner demanda

''On devrait peut-être…''

''NON'' le coupèrent en cœur tous les autres.

''Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que j'aimerais bien…'' commença-t-il à nouveau

''Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui Banner ? Ça nous fait du bien à tous là, pourquoi on l'arrêterait ? En plus Coulson est en train de gagner''

''Quoi ? Comment ça les arrêter ? Moi je veux juste qu'on refasse du Popcorn, j'ai faim !''

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire d'approbation, sauf les deux combattants, et Jarvis leur livra un nouveau sceau de Popcorn chaud. Stark sursauta quand son oreillette vibra pour lui signaler un appel entrant et décrochât, c'était Fury

''Stark, on a un problème, Coulson a disparu depuis ce matin, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais comme vous avez Loki…''

''Ne vous en faites pas Nick, il est là''

''Qui Loki ou Coulson ?''

''A vrai dire, les deux, mais ne vous en faites pas, on va faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai pas de mort, le temps de savoir qui gagne le pari et on les sépare''

Et il raccrochât. Les Avengers ne prirent la peine de les séparer que lorsque Loki perdit une dent, ce qui, pour Stark et ses deux Co-parieurs, était un signe irrévocable de la victoire de Coulson. Stark enferma Loki dans une pièce attenante avec pour gardien Capitaine America pendant que les autres Avengers s'occupèrent de remettre d'aplomb Coulson qui gardait toute sa fierté mal gré ses deux yeux au beurre noir, ses quelques coupures et l'absence remarquable de nombreuses touffes dans sa chevelure déjà pas très fournie. Fury venait de récupérer son agent en fugue lorsque Banner eut soudain une interrogation intéressante

''Et comment on explique à Thor l'état de son frère sinon ?''

''Euh, on aura qu'à lui dire… qu'il est… tombé dans l'escalier''

''Tomber dans l'escalier ne provoque pas autant de blessures tu sais ?''

''Et qu'il s'est pris une porte ou deux, il est tellement bête que ça passe…''

''Tant que je ne suis pas impliqué dans l'ouverture des portes ça me va…''

FIN !

_**Et voilà pour ce 3**__**ème**__** Os ! encore une fois je me suis amusée comme une folle (oui, même s'il est beau gosse on a tous déjà rêver de se venger de Loki) merci de votre attention et peut-être à bientôt pour une autre part de vie volée à nos héros !**_


	5. Malheur, pour Couzi12

_**Malheur**_

_**Cet OS est dédié à Couzi12 qui m'a imposé : Une histoire sur Tony Stark qui cache une grosse fièvre à ses co-équipiers, il est donc très ralenti sur tout et les autres lui font le reproche. Lors d'un entrainement avec Capitaine America, il s'effondre à peine le combat commencé. Après un moment de gêne, ils se font la promesse de tout se dire. J'espère que ça te plaira et que ça correspondra à l'idée que tu te faisais en me postant ta review ! Enjoy**_

Dès son réveil, Stark savait que ça n'allait pas, sa tête lui tournait, il avait chaud et en même temps très froid et la lumière crue du soleil que lui jetait sa baie vitrée l'agressait. Il se leva cependant, titubant, et rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, constitué habituellement d'un bol de café noir et de tartines de pain grillé beurrées. En voulant prendre son bol il ressenti un pique de douleur dans sa tête et le bol lui échappa, partant se briser contre le sol, peu après ce fut son pain qui subit un destin funeste, Stark était trop assommé pour remarquer que ses tartines brulaient. Bruce Banner fut obligé de lui faire remarquer l'épaisse fumée noire qui sortait du grille-pain, là encore Stark mit un certain temps à réagir, Hawkeye lui fit remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de prendre une douche pour enfin se réveiller correctement. Il partit donc d'un pas trainant vers sa salle de bain, l'eau froide lui fit un peu de bien mais son esprit resta embrumé, la fièvre ne tomberait pas, il le savait, mais personne d'autre ne devait savoir, il se tairait par fierté.

Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la douche il ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, mais il fit comme si tout allait bien, il fallait qu'il préserve son image d'homme de métal inattaquable.

Le Soleil était haut et l'après-midi entamé depuis peu quand Steve Rogers proposa une séance d'entrainement au combat au corps à corps à Stark qui se sentait fatigué, épuisé, mais qui accepta tout de même, il se ménagerai et tout irai bien. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait, mais à peine eurent-ils échangé quelques coups que Tony s'effondra, terrassé par la fièvre.

Un nouveau jour se levait quand Stark revint à lui, il était allongé dans un canapé et tout autour de lui 4 fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle, berçants chacun un Avengers. Ils l'avaient tous veillés, même Natasha qui était très certainement revenue de mission dans la nuit s'était installée dans l'inconfort de ces lits de fortune pour rester près de lui, les autres lui avaient très certainement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fit craquer son lit en se tournant, réveillant le Capitaine America et les autres, ils se redressèrent tous, s'étirant amplement, avant de prendre des nouvelles de Stark. Il avait eu raison en pensant qu'ils s'étaient passé le mot, tous les Avengers étaient au courant de son mauvais état.

''Ca va Stark ?'' demanda Steve

''Oui, bien sûr que ça va, à part mon amour propre qui vient de prendre un sacré coup'' plaisanta-t-il

''Tu n'as pas vraiment perdu, on a à peine échangé deux coup, c'est comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu en quelques sortes''

''Tu parles, je te mettrai ta pâtée dès que je pourrais me tenir debout''

Il y eu un moment de gêne où personne n'osa prendre la parole, Stark avait été imprudent de leur cacher cette fièvre, s'ils avaient été attaqués Stark n'aurait pas pu les aider, pire encore il se serait surement mis en danger ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Il y réfléchissait maintenant, et savait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix

''Je suis désoler''

''Disons que pour cette fois ce n'est pas grave, mais cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à l'équipe, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée.''

''Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment tout se dire à partir de maintenant'' proposa Natasha avec raison

''On devrait même le promettre'' répondit Hawkeye

''Promis !'' Répondirent les autres en cœur

Ce nouveau jour promettait d'être joyeux, le soleil serait présent, peut-être qu'ils iraient au bord de l'eau si Stark pouvait se déplacer, ou ils feraient un jeu, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils le feraient ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait.

FIN !

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça te plait =) pleins de bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

_**P.S : le bouton review ne mord paaaaaas )**_


End file.
